gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-3330312-20150808064307/@comment-1218160-20161113121459
Hallo Direscorpio, gestern hatte ich nicht so sehr viel Zeit, also alles der Reihe nach. 1. Dany, die Dothraki und die Eisenmänner: Würde mal wie gesagt sagen, sie weiß wie die Kultur der Dothraki ist, die sich eben nicht wirklich aufs Handeln versteht außer wenn es danach geht, wenn ihnen die Freien Städte den Khalasaren Tribut zollen müssen. Wenn sie die dazu bringen will, ihr auch wirklich zu folgen, kann sie denen nicht sofort mit Verboten, wie bei den Eisenmännern kommen. Natürlich könnte sie das tun, aber ich glaube dass sie dann eher mit "Meutereien" und Streitereien unter den verschieden Hauptmännern (Kos) der ehemaligen Khalasare zu kämpfen hat oder dass sich neue Khals erheben und ihr ein Teil ihrer Streitkräfte abnehmen und zurück nach Vaes Dothrak gehen. War durchaus eine kluge Entscheidung ihnen noch einmal "Stärke zu demonstrieren". Natürlich kann sie alle Dothraki nicht kontrollieren, was halt schwierig ist, ob dass eine gute Entscheidung ist. Aber auch normale Soldaten sind nicht immer besser als die Dothraki, sieht man besonders gut an den geschundenen Flusslanden (unter Tywins Handlangern und u.a. in Schwarzwasser - die Rede die Tyrion vor der Besatzung Königsmund hält.) Die Targaryen haben die Plündereien der Eisenmänner nachdem sie in Westeros gelandet sind, schon begrenzt. Die Eisenmänner mussten/konnten auch über die 300 Jahrhunderte handeln - auch wenn für viele Eisenmänner der Alte Weg (und der Eiserne Preis) besser ist. Leider wurden die Eisenmänner in der Serie auch nie richtig beleuchtet, denn da gibt es mehrere Fraktionen. Balon bevorzugte den Alten Weg, jedoch war es sein Vater , der dem Festland eher offen gegenüberstand. Asha gehört gerade der Fraktionen, die sich für den Frieden mit dem Festland und dadurch auch neues Land gewinnen, dass die Eisenmänner nutzen können. (Was sie auf dem Königsthing im Buch verkündet.) Zeitweise versuchten manche Könige auch Frieden mit dem Festland zu schließen oder waren gerade offen für neues, jedoch wurde dies später oft von anderen "zunichte" gemacht. Also wie du sicher auch gesehen hast, war das Königsthing aus Seriensicht nicht unbedingt logisch und aus Buchsicht nicht gut umgesetzt. Aber man hat, bis auf das Haus Graufreud und das Haus Harlau (in einem Prospekt) und Harren der Schwarze (Harren Hoffartt) auch keine weiteren Fraktionen richtig beleuchtet. So sind es z.B. das , dass auf der Insel (8 Tage Seereisen westlich von der Küste in Westeros) seinen Sitz hat, die nach Land im Westen suchen, ähnlich wie . Fazit: Dany weiß wie sie mit wem gerade umgehen muss, was für mich durchaus für diplomatische Kenntnisse spricht. Vielleicht sogar für geschichtliche Kenntnisse(?) Hat aber den Nachteil, wir wissen nicht ob und wann sich Dany z.B. dieses Wissen über die Eisenmänner angeeignet haben könnte. Tyrion ist auch recht befangen was die allgemeine Feindschaft zwischen den Westländern (Lennisters) und den Eisenmännern angeht. 2. Crasters Kinder, die WW und Visionen von Dany im Haus der Unsterblichen: Macht im Buch noch mehr Sinn, dass die WW wieder erwachen. Dazu muss man wohl sagen, dass auch ein Komet in der Nacht von Aegon Targaryens Geburt gesichtet wurde - Rhaegar dachte darauf wohl darauf hin, dass Aegon der Prinz, der verheißen wurde ist. Bei Danys Besuch im Besuch, scheint er sie anzusehen. Allerdings Craster in der Serie schon deutlich älter, ich nehme an dass er schon davor Kinder geopfert hat. Aber sofern der Nachtkönig Grünseher (was ich eigentlich teilweise bezweifele) sein sollte, könnte es auch hinkommen. Nur glaube ich eher, dass Craster dieses Ritual vielleicht eher übernommen hat, anstatt mit den WW in irgendeiner Weise zu verhandeln. 3. Charaktere als Personifikation/Verkörperung der Sieben: Also ich habe von dieser These in der Geschichte auch schon gehört. Die These beruht ja darauf, dass die Sieben sich im Gegensatz zu den anderen Göttern wohl nicht wirklich einmischen sollen. Auch das Melisandre die "Krone"/das "Alte Weib" darstellen sollte ist, daher durchaus nachvollziehbar. Was den Vielgesichtigen Gott/Gott des Todes betrifft: Der Fremde wird von den Faceless Men als Teil des Vielgesichtigen Gottes wahrgenommen, ebenso wie andere Götter die etwas mit dem Tod zu tun haben (Die alten Götter, der Ertrunkene Gott, R'hllor, der Löwe der Nacht, die Weinende Frau und die Schwarze Ziege von Qohor). Was halt auf Arya schließen lässt. Nun ich habe von der Theorie in Verbindung mit den Starks gehört: Ned - der Vater, Catelyn - die Mutter, Robb - der Krieger, Sansa - die Jungfrau, Arya - der Fremde, Bran - das Alte Weib, Rickon - der Schmied. (in den Büchern wird davon ausgegangen, dass er Winterfell wieder aufbaut) Man könnte jedoch annehmen, dass Jon eher als Schmied zu sehen sein könnte, als Rickon, da dieser für mich nicht wirklich diesen Eigenschaften gezeigt wird. Schmied im Sinne vom Zusammenhalten des Nordens, oder aber zum Schmieden eines Schwertes? ;-) (Azor Ahai lässt grüßen) Es wird davon aber auch ausgegangen, dass Jon noch weitere Aspekte erfüllt - z.B. ist er Jungfrau bis er mit Ygritte zusammen kommt. Kann aber auch als Krieger gesehen werden. Und er ist eine Vaterfigur als Lord-Kommandant der Nachtwache. Allerdings haben viele Charaktere auch Aspekte, die den Sieben zugeordnet werden. *Dany kann z.B. ebenfalls der Mutter zugeordnet werden. Wird ja als "Mhysa"/Mutter der Drachen bezeichnet. *Gendry und Melisandre hast du erwähnt. *Jaime kann ebenfalls dem Krieger zugeordnet werden. *Tyrion als Schmied (Ingenieur), der ebenso z.b. Dinge versucht zusammenzuhalten/plant *Die Alte Nan oder die QoT (Olenna) representieren auch Weisheit und damit das Alte Weib. 4. Der Nachtkönig als Grünseher und Warg, sowie sonstiges: Nun Warge sind eigentlich Leibwechsler, die in das Bewusstsein/die Seele eines "lebendigen" Tiers eindringen und sich dessen Körper bedienen können. Heißt keine verstorbenen Tiere. Stirbt ein Begleittier ist dies für den Warg ein Schock. Stirbt der Warg kann er ein zweites Leben im Tier verbringen. (So lebt Orell beispielsweise als Adler weiter). Der Nachtkönig hat keine Wargfähigkeiten. Er beherrscht lediglich so etwas wie Nekromantie. Die Wiedergänger haben keine Seele mehr, weswegen er auch nicht Wargt. Als Grünseher könnte man ihn doch durchaus sehen (sofern er solche Träume haben sollt.) - evtl. wegen den Kindern des Waldes, aber vielleicht kann er nicht wirklich Grünsehen. Sondern nur Magische Barrieren durchbrechen. Die Quelle der "Eis"Magie der Weißen Wanderer ist doch eigentlich bekannt, nämlich das Drachenglas. (was auch Bran und Benjen kennen) Was auch gleichzeitig die Schwachstelle ist. Neben dem Valyrischen Stahl. Vermutlich sind da Teile von Drachenglas (Verunreinigungen) enthalten oder eine Bestimmte (Feuer)Magie, die den der WW entgegengesetzt ist. Eurons Vorgehen und das Bündnis mit Cersei: Die Hörner werden in der Serie nicht namentlich eingeführt und auch nicht, dass Euron noch das Horn auf dem Königsthing einführt - was eigtl. der Hauptgrund war, weswegen Euron gewählt wird - glaube ich, dass die Serie darauf nicht direkt zugreifen wird. Oder aber a la D&D per Schockmoment. Die Frage ist auch wie Euron erstmal wieder so schnell Schiffe beschaffen will (die sich mal nicht ebenso bauen), denn auf den Eiseninseln wächst eigentlich so gut wie kein Baum - weil die Eisenmänner alles abgeholzt haben, weswegen die Eisenmänner plündern oder handeln müssen. Andererseits muss noch ein Rest der Eiserne Flotte übrig sein. Ich könnte mir bei Cersei schon vorstellen, dass sie notfalls Euron die Lennister-Flotte in den Westlanden überlässt. Sofern Euron angreift, wird es wirklich einige Verluste geben. 5. Das Game of Thrones auf zwei Ebenen Gute Frage, wenn man so an die Götter denkt, als Entitäten die ebenfalls ein Spiel spielen, bin ich überfragt. Ich denke es aber nicht direkt. Es sind nur Kräfte aber keine bestimmten Personen wie Zeus, die jetzt ein Spiel um die Macht spielen. Martin sagt folgendes dazu: "Well, the readers are certainly free to wonder about the validity of these religions, the truth of these religions, and the teachings of these religions. I'm a little leery of the word "true" — whether any of these religions are more true than others. I mean, look at the analogue of our real world. We have many religions too. Are some of them more true than others? I don't think any gods are likely to be showing up in Westeros, any more than they already do." Bis auf den Großen Anderen und R'hllor, befinden sich die Götter nicht wirklich im Konflikt. Das meist was im Namen bestimmter Religionen geschieht ist durch Deutungen deren Anhänger oder Manifestation bestimmter Kräfte. Die Sieben wurden auch erst durch die Andalen in Westeros verbreitet, wodurch die Alten Götter großteils unterhalb der Eng verschwanden. Man sieht aber, dass der Große Andere, die Alten Götter und R'hllor etwa zusammenhängen. Sich wahrscheinlich ausbalancieren. Und auch am meisten Magische Kräfte durch Personen (ebenso durch die Anhänger) manifestieren. Die Sieben oder der Ertrunkene Gott, tun dies eher weniger.